1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the wireless distribution of digital multimedia content, and more specifically, to an automated system for selecting, based on broadcast content, digital multimedia programs to be downloaded to a wireless communication device in accordance with any digital rights requirements that may be protecting the content.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern society has quickly adopted, and become reliant upon, handheld devices for wireless communication. For example, cellular telephones continue to proliferate in the global marketplace due to technological improvements in both the quality of the communication and the functionality of the devices. These wireless communication devices (WCDs) have become commonplace for both personal and business use, allowing users to transmit and receive voice, text and graphical data from a multitude of geographic locations. The communication networks utilized by these devices span different frequencies and cover different broadcast distances, each having strengths desirable for various applications.
Cellular networks facilitate WCD communication over large geographic areas. These network technologies have commonly been divided by generations, starting in the late 1970s to early 1980s with first generation (1G) analog cellular telephones that provided baseline voice communications, to the now emerging 4G streaming digital video content planned for the 2006-2007 timeframe. GSM is an example of a widely employed 2G digital cellular network communicating in the 900 MHZ-1.8 GHZ band in Europe and at 1.9 GHZ in the United States. This network provides voice communication and also supports the transmission of textual data via the Short Messaging Service (SMS). SMS allows a WCD to transmit and receive text messages of up to 160 characters, while providing data transfer to packet networks, ISDN and POTS users at 9.6 Kbps. The Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), an enhanced messaging system allowing for the transmission of sound, graphics and video files in addition to simple text, has also become available in certain devices. Soon emerging technologies such as Digital Video Broadcasting for Handheld Devices (DVB-H) will make streaming digital video, and other similar content, available via direct broadcast to a WCD. While long-range communication networks like GSM are a well-accepted means for transmitting and receiving data, due to cost, traffic and legislative concerns, these networks may not be appropriate for all data applications.
Short-range wireless networks provide communication solutions that avoid some of the problems seen in large cellular networks. Bluetooth™ is an example of a short-range wireless technology quickly gaining acceptance in the marketplace. A Bluetooth™ enabled WCD transmits and receives data at a rate of 720 Kbps within a range of 10 meters, and may transmit up to 100 meters with additional power boosting. A user does not actively instigate a Bluetooth™ network. Instead, a plurality of devices within operating range of each other will automatically form a network group called a “piconet”. Any device may promote itself to the master of the piconet, allowing it to control data exchanges with up to seven “active” slaves and 255 “parked” slaves. Active slaves exchange data based on the clock timing of the master. Parked slaves monitor a beacon signal in order to stay synchronized with the master, and wait for an active slot to become available. These devices continually switch between various active communication and power saving modes in order to transmit data to other piconet members. In addition to Bluetooth™ other popular short-range wireless networks include WLAN (of which “Wi-Fi” local access points communicating in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 standard, is an example), WUSB, UWB, etc. All of these wireless mediums have features and advantages that make them appropriate for various applications.
More recently, manufacturers have also began to incorporate various resources for providing enhanced functionality in WCDs (e.g., components and software for performing close-proximity wireless information exchanges). Sensors and/or scanners may be used to read visual or electronic information into a device. A transaction may involve a user holding their WCD in proximity to a target, aiming their WCD at an object (e.g., to take a picture) or sweeping the device over a printed tag or document. Machine-readable technologies such as radio frequency identification (RFID), Infra-red (IR) communication, optical character recognition (OCR) and various other types of visual, electronic and magnetic scanning are used to quickly input desired information into the WCD without the need for manual entry by a user.
Wireless communication devices employing the previously discussed characteristics may be used for a variety of applications other than basic voice communications. Exemplary applications for business may include scheduling, word processing, spreadsheets, facsimile transmission, contact management, etc. There are also a multitude applications for the personal enjoyment of the user, such as games, instant messaging, display wallpaper, etc. In addition, some newer WCDs may include resources supporting the receipt of broadcast content from a variety of sources. Broadcast sources may include such technologies as standard analog radio broadcasting, “smart” analog radio including services such as Radio Data Service (RDS) or Visual Radio, Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) and Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), such as DVB for Handheld Devices (DVB-H). A user may utilize services of this type to receive a streaming broadcast of audio and/or video content directly to their WCD. This content is often be accompanied by relevant information such as the name of the program, the artist or source of the program, program duration, etc. depending on the technology employed.
Similar to a standard radio broadcasting, information received via the aforementioned streaming services is only temporarily enjoyed by the user before the next program is sent. However, there may be some cases where a user wants to record information for playback at a later time. In the case of recording standard analog radio, while the recording of broadcast content might arguably be a breach of the content owners rights, the reproduction of analog information decays with each subsequent copy, and so the resulting poor quality would eventually force patrons to seek out a licensed version. This is not the case for digital content. A recorded digital song or video program may be reproduced an unlimited number of times without any deterioration in the quality of content. As a result, there has been a very active effort by the content owners, the content providers and the organizations that represent these entities to prevent the unauthorized copying of this media.
The content owners, however, are aware of the potential market for selling select digital content directly to the consumer. Content owners have always strived to find new ways of promoting their media to possible consumers. In the case of audio programs like popular songs, increased radio airplay may result in more notoriety for a particular song, and hence, more album sales. This is true for digital media as well. Online services have profited by contracting with certain music providers to offer a wide array of digital multimedia content available for a modest fee. These content providers typically allow a subscriber to search for individual digital versions of songs that may be obtained for download to a computer, personal media player, etc.
While these services have been embraced by consumers, there are currently some drawbacks to the process. A consumer must remember information identifying the content for which they are searching before engaging the service. The searching and obtaining of desired content can be a repetitive step process, sometimes requiring a user to search more than one content provider in order to find the desired program. Further, if the information is destined for a mobile device, in most cases the user must first download the information onto a desktop or laptop computer before transfer. The sum of these requirements form a multi-step, multi-device, and possibly a multi-communication medium process that can prove to be cumbersome if a variety of content is desired.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that, at the push of a button, can identify a currently playing program from a wireless broadcast for automatic downloading to a wireless communication device. The system should record identification information for the desired program to communicate to a source for the digital content, verify user identity and/or device identity, notify a user of any required agreements or fees for the use of the content, and deliver the content to a wireless communication device with any licensing or security needed to lawfully enjoy the content. In this way, a user need not remember the program-related information often required for a cumbersome manual search to be undertaken at a later time. A simple button push delivers the content to the user quickly and automatically.